This invention relates in general to a vehicle operator performance recorder that continuously monitors a vehicle""s operation and the surrounding environment and that includes a detector for detecting the presence of a predetermined wave, such as a radar, laser, light flash, or siren wave, which is produced externally the vehicle, such as by a governmental entity. The performance recorder records, for later review, automobile operating parameters provided by sensors, including audio and visual sensors, surrounding the time period immediately before, during, and after wave detection.
It is well known that many vehicle pullovers by the police are unwarranted. Certain ethnic groups or persons fitting a certain appearance profile are unnecessarily detained in their vehicle by police.
Certain jurisdictions are notorious for trumped up traffic violations and police corruption. Tourists or foreign visitors are particularly targets of such actions as they are not in a good position to respond.
Therefore, for a person in a vehicle subjected to unwarranted police pull over or wrongly accused of a traffic violation, there has been a need for a device that records the events surrounding the alleged violation so as to prevent conviction or to show harassment.
Also, unwarranted vehicle citations may result from improper target (vehicle) identification, inaccurate radar or laser equipment calibration, inadequate training of operation, innocent operator error, or other system errors.
Therefore, there has been a need for a device that records the events and vehicle operating parameters surrounding the alleged violation so that the record can be presented as evidence to prevent conviction.
Additionally, a driver may not be aware of the proximity of governmental vehicles, such as police cars or fire trucks, or emergency vehicles, such as ambulances, indicating right-of-way by their use of sirens and flashing lights. Such lack of awareness places the driver at increased risk of harm and raises the probability of accident.
Therefore, it is additionally desirable if such a device alerts the driver of the presence of sirens or flashing lights of governmental vehicles or emergency vehicles.
The invention is an event recorder mounted in a vehicle. The event recorder includes a wave pattern detector for detection and recognition of the presence of a predetermined wave produced external the vehicle, and for producing a trigger signal denoting predetermined wave presence, and includes means for recording data, including surrounding audio and visual information, in the time period before, during and after the wave was detected.
The wave detected is typically produced by a party not associated with the vehicle, such as by a governmental entity, such as the police or fire department, or by an emergency vehicle.
The wave detected is typically produced for a purpose other than being detected by the wave detector. For example, the wave may be an infrared beam or flash for the purpose of illumination for picture taking. The wave may be a flashing light or siren for the purpose of notifying others of the presence of the police or emergency vehicle. The wave may be radar or laser produced for speed determination.
The captured information can be used as evidence of innocence of a traffic violation or of unwarranted pullover, stopping or harassment by police.
Other features and many attendant advantages of the invention will become more apparent upon a reading of the following detailed description together with the drawings wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout.